User talk:Ah2190
Intro Well, it is free for use in any story, but tecinicly, I'm making not a new story, but a new RP which has a storyline. ah2190 06:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I sorta do... But because the World of Light RP doesn't have THAT much info, the extra catergories are not yet worth it. However, if you wanted to, you could include things from it because it takes place in another universe. Also, if you want to help out with it, I would be very happy. And, I'll have to get a new talkbox as well! ah2190 12:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) KHL Well, that's what I'm sort of asking. Besides, the ULaD would be seen as a threat to La Lutte (mainly because ULaD is fighting for a unified, good world without the threat of evil Heartless and Nobodies, while La Lutte fights against everything that exists), and may play a role in both La Lutte's fall, and the "Rebirth". ah2190 07:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Articles for deletion Hello, Ah2190. I am LegoAlchemist, a moderator here on the wiki. As our reform to clean up the wiki has started, and we are trying to do everything we can, we are going through pages that have not been edited in a long time, and requesting their deletion from their authors. You have created several articles, images, templates, and/or categories and have abandoned them. Following is a list of them. *Xamad **Xamad/Abilities *Adam Hillman **Adam Hillman/Abilities *Others *The World of Light (World) *Category:The World of Light RP *Category:The World of Light RP Characters *Corridors of Light We would like to delete them. However, we do not want to do it without your consent. If you agree to the deletion, please tell us so, so we can go through with it. If you do not reply to this message in 7 days, we will assume you are no longer active here, and will delete all of them. If, for any reason, you do not reply to this message in seven days due to computer problems, and you notify us, then we can restore your articles no problem. If you do not want them to be deleted, then we won't. But just know that we are trying to clean up around here, and articles that have been abandoned simply clutter the mainspace. If you want to have them here, but do not want to edit them, we will delete them anyway. Let's face it, we don't want to deal with them either. If this is the case, you may archive them. On a final note... please don't take this the wrong way. We are not criticizing your articles by saying they are bad, they are simply abandoned, unedited, and seemingly unwanted. We don't want to be mean to you, we just want to improve the wiki as best we can. I await your response. Thank you. -- 23:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) It's been quite some time since I was last on, so I haven't yet been able to update any of those articles. However, I do NOT want them removed. ah2190 09:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Great! ^^ :I see you've made some edits on Adam Hillman. As long as you update your articles now and again, I see no reason to delete them. -- 16:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC)